


Hot & Sweety

by BecomeMyObsession



Series: daydreams about night things, in the middle of the afternoon [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU sexy times, Aphrodisiacs, Chocolate, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot sneaks up on me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prior 4x10, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, There is not enough smut, appreciate my pun, post 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/pseuds/BecomeMyObsession
Summary: There's a reason your momma tells you not to stick your hands into the proverbial cookie jar.Chloe learns this thehardway.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: daydreams about night things, in the middle of the afternoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885711
Comments: 36
Kudos: 325
Collections: Lucifer





	Hot & Sweety

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, considering this is technically Chloe eating aphrodisiac chocolates without knowing before sexy times, there could be a clause here to say that it may be slight _slight_ dub-con depending on how you look at it (see this as your maybe trigger warning). 
> 
> But, honestly, it is consensual, they just needed them chocolates to knock down those damn walls that stops them from ravishing each other... because, God knows (pun intended) do they need too, eveeeeryone knows.
> 
> This is set sometime after Lucifer breaks up with Eve but before all the demon shit went down. So, obviously AU and prior to him going to Hell. Suspend disbelief please, and enjoy!
> 
> As usual not beta read. Despite proof reading, all mistakes are my own.

Chloe swore days were getting longer. Paperwork was so exhausting… and time consuming. Perhaps her partners aversion to paperwork was contagious- she was almost certain it never _used_ to be this tedious. She glanced at the clock, 9am… the next time she looked it was nearly 3pm. How’d that happen? It had only been a few minutes? How could time seem to drag _so much_ , but actually disappear so quickly?

Sighing, Chloe shoved the last chocolate in her mouth, humming happily as the heavenly raspberry flavor filled her mouth and her senses, as she flipped through the files in front of her. _So chocolatey…_ She’d never really been that much of a chocolate fan, her daughter’s obsession with chocolate cake definitely came from Dan if his love of pudding was anything to go by. But these chocolates were divine, so creamy and… she frowned at the empty box – had she really eaten all of them? – before dropping her head in fatigue. She still had hours of paperwork to get through, and she was so- _bored_.

This wasn’t like her at all.

She picked up her coffee, staring into its depths like it held all the answers. _Still_ \- the little Lucifer like voice in her head drawled, as it did more than often these days now her partner was often preoccupied with… otherworldly matters (she snorted at that and ignored the strange looks in her direction), _surely there were more interesting things she could be doing…_

She shook the voice away, as tempting as flunking off work sounded and leaving the paperwork to tomorrow- if another case landed on her desk she’d be behind… and paying the price for her negligence. Not a fun thought. She blew out an irritated huff, rolled her shoulders back, and regretfully focused on the papers in front of her-

-she wasn’t sure how much time had passed, yet again, but she was drawn from her weaning focus on the never-ending paperwork by a throat clearing in front of her. She looked up curiously to find said partner, the focus of her idle thoughts earlier, stood in front of her desk looking at her strangely.

She cocked an eyebrow, dropping her pen on the papers, secretly slightly relieved at the excuse to stop for a second. She sat up and winced at the pain in her lower back at the movement; she really ought to watch her posture more. “Lucifer.” She acknowledged. He was looking rather delightful, dressed in a dark grey suit and blue shirt- and yes… he was still looking at her weirdly. “Can I help you?” They had no case today hence why he wasn’t about, and if he didn’t have to be here, he never usually was… anymore, sadly. She frowned at that thought, shaking it away and looking at the man in question.

“I’ve been talking at you for the past two minutes.” He frowned, staring at her. “You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?”

Chloe bit her lip and shook her head. “Um, nope.” She pointed at her paperwork in front of her. “Sorry, engrossed I guess?” She shrugged a shoulder, trying to ignore the way his lips puckered when she said that. “What’s up?”

His gaze lingered for a second, concerned, eyes boring holes into her… before he brushed it off, straightening his back and grinning. “I was _saying_ -” he raised his eyebrows at her purposely, teasing, she shook her head in response, “since I no longer have Eve keeping me preoccupied, I’ve found my days to be quite… lacking… in entertainment. So, I thought I’d drop by here and see if anything interest…ing- um, Detective?”

She was listening, she was, but she was also staring at his lips as they moved. Did they always look that enticing? She knew the answer to that- _yes_ , but she usually wasn’t so… _overt_ … about it. What was with her today? She swallowed, forcing her eyes back to his, and frowned as he wasn’t looking at her anymore. She followed his eye line to the empty chocolate box sat on the table. “Yes, Lucifer?” She tried to draw his attention back to her by waving a little in his direction. He didn’t seem to notice. “What’s the matter?” Was he upset she didn’t save him one? That seemed a little silly… still, perhaps she should have, after all they were rather delici-

“Did you eat all of those?” He was looking at her again now and pointing at the box... with one, long, perfect finger. “Seriously, Detective, did you?”

“Um.” She tilted her head at him, confused. “Yes?”

She wasn’t able to identify all the emotions that passed across Lucifer’s face so quickly, but she caught some of them; worry, concern, approval… wait, _lust_? Then back to concern and seemingly settling there. He came around her desk and crouched in front of her. She looked at him. What was he doing? “Lucifer, could you- wait, _what are you doing?”_ She batted his hand away as he pressed it to her forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” He peered at her.

“I’m fine, what- what has gotten into you?” She pushed his arm away from her as his hand was reaching for her face again. “Would you-” _get off me_ went unspoken, but he pulled back all the same. She folded her arms around herself, swiveling a little as her feet found grip on the worn carpet as she stopped the momentum of her chair.

“Those chocolates weren’t for you.” He replied, picking up the box and examining it.

She glowered, feeling defensive. “They were in my _drawer-_ I figured they were from a grateful family or something.” She shrugged. It wasn’t unusual that she, or other detectives, we’re given gifts by thankful relatives or friends of victims when their killer had finally been caught. “They were nice though.” She smiled, thinking about the fruity flavor of them and how they made her feel when she bit into them and the light foamy filling-

-she blinked as fingers were snapping in her face. “Chloe, come back.” She refocused on the man – Devil - speaking in front of her. “They were a present for Eve that I’d forgotten about when we were having our-” he cut himself off waving his hands in the air, one still holding the chocolate box which narrowly missed her head, “-disagreements.” He finished.

She had pulled back in time to stop the box hitting the right side of her head and probably giving her concussion for days- considering his strength. _Right_ , she scowled as she remembered, back when he’d accidentally send her Eve’s gifts and had given his girlfriend-at-the-time a photocopier… “So, why were they still here?” She questioned, still feeling slightly defensive.

He shrugged, finally dropping the box back on her desk. “I forgot I bought them.” He was staring at the empty package. “Figures-” he sent her a very attractive crooked smile, “cleaners probably shoved them in your drawer and… well, _out of sight out of mind_.”

She nodded automatically. Things were often going missing from her desk, or moved about, or reappearing in random places on other people’s desks. The cleaners were very thorough in their ‘oops, I forgot where that belonged after I cleaned it’ talents. “Well, all good then, we know where your missing chocolates went and no-one’s dead.” She smiled, checking the clock, it was nearly 5pm, if she got this paperwork done by seven, she could be home in time for a glass of wine and a bath before bed. Trixie was at Dan’s tonight and she was looking forward to a night of peace alone. “Now we have solved that mystery, I have to-” she shoved her thumb back at her paperwork behind her shoulder.

He pulled back. “Right, yes.” Though he didn’t move from his position on the floor in front of her.

“Yes?” She stared at him staring at her. “Lucifer?”

“Those weren’t normal chocolates, Detective.” He began slowly, as if trying to spell something out for her. “They were for Eve and I, well-” he paused, wiggling his eyebrows at her, “to enjoy.”

Chloe knew chocolate could be used in the bedroom, so she wasn’t too surprised… along with other foods. She knew, yes, but she’d never tried it. Yet, it wasn’t a shock Lucifer enjoyed those types of things- wait, he was still looking at her weirdly. “So?” She questioned as he sighed, deflated, obviously at her lack of understanding at something. “What am I missing?”

“Chloe,” he paused, deliberately, punctuating her name to get her attention- oh he had her attention all right, _all of it,_ “they were _aphrodisiacs_.”

There was a beat of silence.

Oh. _Oh_. That- suddenly made a lot of sense.

Chloe hesitated, then nodded slowly. “Okay.” She swallowed thickly. “Makes sense.”

His gaze was shifting between her eyes. “Are you feeling… okay?” He placed his hands on her knees as he peered closer.

His touch burned. She swore she could feel it through her clothes all the way through to her skin where it left little pleasant tingles. She cleared her throat a little and gestured at them with her head. “I’d be better if you weren’t-”

He backed off quickly, palms up in surrender as he shot her an amused smile. “Oops?”

_He did that on purpose._

She glowered at him.

“So- well, I feel fine.” She rolled her shoulders, cracking her neck and shot him a pointed look. As long as she focused on her paperwork, that was boring enough anyway, it’d keep her distracted from… those types of thoughts. “I better get back to work.”

He was still in front of her. “You had a major dose.” He murmured, eyes dark and still vaguely concerned, but there was definitely a sort of interested look in them that she was trying to ignore. “It’s supposed to be one, max two, at a time.”

Chloe grimaced, trying to squash the rising trepidation she could feel in the pit of her stomach. “I’m good.” She looked at him, trying to convey the message- she could be even better if he wasn’t so… so damn close… to her right now. “I’ll go home after I finish, and tomorrow they’ll have flushed out my system.” Everything was better with the light of day, right?

He grunted, noncommittally, before gracefully, _thankfully_ , standing up, and moving out of her personal space. It was suddenly a little easier to breathe. “If it gets worse, text me.” He tilted his head, staring at her on the chair, lips slightly parted as she watched his movements. “Scratch that, just come over.” He grinned wantonly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Lucifer, I’ll be _fine_.” She punctuated.

“I’m sure you will be.” He regarded her, enjoying the way her breath slightly hitched as he stepped closer. He gently wrapped a finger around a few strands of hair that had escaped her up-do. “But-” He leaned closer to her, watching the emotions flick across her face as she watched him guardedly. He still heard the quickening of her heart though, the way her breaths shortened. Oh, it was affecting her alright.

He was so close to her. She could just- reach out and take it. She’d done it before, taken the lead. Surely- he wouldn’t resist… surely…. but, he was still leaning closer, and closer, and she was just about to close her eyes when he pulled back abruptly.

“Relax, Chloe. Don’t look so… _put-off_.” He smirked at her, knowing what he’d done, as her eyes flew open in shock. “We just can’t have you jumping on some rando in the street.” He laughed at her and before she could think of a come-back he was already strolling away, waving over his shoulder. “See you tonight!” He gleefully called.

Chloe glared at his back retreating from her… and his butt, in his… tight, so tight suit pants. She shook herself out her thoughts and bit her lip as she felt the new curling tendrils of heat stirring in her belly as she shifted. She gritted her teeth and growled at herself. “Damnit.” 

She stared at piles of case files in front of her… again… and grumpily snatched up her forgotten pen.

_She was getting this paperwork finished even if it killed her._

* * *

Chloe was… itchy- no not itchy, _tingly_ , but like super tingly that it was bordering on itchy. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling and she hadn’t appreciated it when it snuck up on her during the last hour of work. She had drawn attention to herself by shuffling in her seat too much, so much so that Dan had walked by with a raised eyebrow and a “ants in your pants?”

She had grimaced, tried not to think about why she was feeling like this and quickly finished the last few files and shoved the pile into her top desk drawer. She’d then gotten out of there as fast as she possibly could, grabbing the box on the way out lest anyone decide to check it out before leaving for the day.

That would have been embarrassing.

Also, probably a reprimandable action, considering- she wasn’t thinking about that. Tucking the box under her arm, she waved to Dan as she collected her jacket. “Trixie is finishing late today as she has after school class.” She reminded him. Trixie was trying to improve on her Math and thought after school tutoring may help, Chloe agreed just happy that her daughter was being responsible.

“Got it Chlo.” Dan smiled. “Don’t worry. Go home and relax, you’ve been jumpy today.”

Chloe cringed, but nodded and quickly scurried out the Precinct. Just in time, she thought, as the annoying tingly feeling was getting worse and she was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded. “See you tomorrow.” She called as she left, not really caring if anyone heard her.

The drive home passed in a haze, she was concentrating so much on driving to keep her head distracted from the things her body was feeling, that she was pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building before she realized. She made it into her apartment and sighed in relief at being alone, _finally_.

She paused. What did she do now? Oh right- wine… and a big, no huge, glass- she needed it...

… a few hours later and Chloe was still no closer to being relaxed. She wasn’t doing too well, and she really wished she hadn't eaten all those damn chocolates. Why didn’t she read the box beforehand? Oh, right, because she’s an idiot. She laughed at herself, dropping her head into her hands and sighing. She was sat on her couch, comfy leggings and oversized sweater giving her none of the usual calm comfort they usually did.

She’d tried twice to relieve herself of some of the pressure those stupid chocolates caused. Twice- to no avail. Either she’d lost her ability to pleasure herself, which she doubted as she had no issues last time and it wasn’t that long ago- a few days or so… and her mind always went to a certain tall charming and too tempting partner that she was desperately trying not to think about right now. Or, she thought, grimacing, her body didn’t _want_ self-pleasure, it wanted the _real_ thing.

It wanted a hot male body pressing down on her. It wanted the friction, the tension, the undeniable feeling of need as she desperately clutched at dark hair and- no, she could already tell where _that_ was going. They had their chance, they blew it, and he was so fresh out of his relationship with Eve. She wasn’t going to do that to him.

But… he did offer.

 _Company_. _He offered company_ , she scowled at herself, and, and what-? Safeguarding? Was he going to spend the night holding her back from jumping random men? How… noble of him. She laughed. Still, she could head to Lux since she wasn’t exactly enjoying her night of planned relaxation- she could do at least _something_ with her free night. Plus, there’d be lots of willing bodies there, and she could dance, lose herself to the music and this feeling in her body and perhaps-

Chloe groaned. She really wasn’t handling this very well. She clenched her thighs together at the ache, trying to seek some friction but already knowing it wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. Had she really just thought about finding some party goer to sleep with, just to relieve this feeling. Why? Was she really thinking about that just to avoid Lucifer, the man in question who was already on her every thought anyway- being with him in his penthouse just seemed like... torture.

Still… she had morals, and sleeping with some man at his club just… wasn’t her, and the fact she was seriously considering it worried her.

Cursing herself, she grabbed her phone from the table in front of her along with her wine. She still had some coherent thought, and she wanted to make sure that she was somewhere safe just... just in case she lost all common sense. She typed out a quick message and hit send. _‘Is the offer to come over still open?’_ Then she frowned at the message and hastily added, sending before he could reply: ‘ _no funny business, just, keep an eye on me?’_

His reply was almost instantaneous, surprising Chloe with its simplicity; no innuendos, no jokes, no random emojis, just: ‘ _Come over.’_

She swallowed thickly and drank the rest of her wine quickly, staring at her outfit before shrugging and grabbing her jacket. Her skin was hot and sticky and she didn’t really feel like peeling her clothes off to find something else to wear- plus she wasn’t going over for anything… else.

No.

He was just going to make sure she remained safe, and sane.

Maybe she was just getting a fever? Chloe felt her forehead with the back of her hand. It felt hot- perhaps she really was just getting sick?

In reality, she knew she was deluding herself. But- if it made her feel better, why not? Couldn’t cause her any further harm. She was already in big trouble, what more trouble could she possibly get into today… she snorted, grabbing her car keys- that was another question she was not going to answer.

Turns out the fresh air did her head wonders. She didn’t realize how cloudy her head felt until she stepped into the contrasting cooler night air, the breeze wafting over her face and she closed her eyes breathing in deeply and letting it clear her sinuses. Though, she was definitely still way too hot for this time of night.

She drove to Lux with the windows open, rolled all the way down to get as much air into the car as possible. She could feel the cold wind as she drove hitting her dampened skin, whipping her hair and creating tiny little goosebumps as she withheld shivers. She debated parking in Lux’s underground parking lot but decided against it; thinking if she needed a quick getaway it would be easier with her car parked on the street.

She wrapped her jacket around herself as she walked towards the nightclubs main entrance, not being able to take the elevators underground entrance through the parking lot. She purposely ducked her head to ignore the passing glares as she walked past the line. No way was she waiting in that, plus-

“Good evening, Miss Decker.” The doorman smiled at her. “Boss is upstairs, left about ten minutes ago.” He unclicked the rope in front of the entrance and let her through.

“Thanks.” She smiled hastily while avoiding his eyes directly, unsure of what she looked like right now and not wanting to draw any further attention to herself. Before he could say anything else to her, as sometimes she stopped to chat, she scurried away (she’d apologize later), and set a quick march towards his elevator.

Turns out maybe she should have parked in the parking lot, as the music in his club immediately flooded her senses; a thumping almost primal sound as it threaded through her. She could feel it pulsing, vibrating, inside- an almost heady thing as the darkness of the club amplified the feeling, and the flashing distracting lights drew her attention for a split second too long.

She dredged up all her willpower, every little ounce she prided herself on, and pushed through the music and the crowd. She could feel every brush of fabric and every fleeting skin on skin contact as she moved. She tried not to linger too long at any of the inviting looks being shot in her direction despite her attire.

She made it to the elevator in record time and greeted the security guard that was stationed in front- _finally_ Lucifer seemed to have listened to her and stationed someone outside to stop people randomly breaking into his penthouse. Still, he should put a lock on his elevator- something she should probably remind him of again… at some point.

The security guard in question pressed the button for her and waved her into the inviting warm glow of the elevator as the doors opened. “Boss is waiting for you.”

Lucifer had told them she was coming?

She frowned but nodded a thanks at the man as the doors closed. The Devil was an enigma. He didn’t usually bother telling his staff that she was dropping by- what was different about tonight? Oh, right, her- situation. The reality of it slammed back into her with full force now she was in the cramped small space. She grabbed onto the railing as the elevator began to rise, watching as her knuckles turned white with her grip.

What was she doing?

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Her thighs were still aching. She was hot and cold at the same time, and uncomfortably sticky- and she really didn’t feel very well if she was being honest. Perhaps she could just snuggle up in his big bed and sleep it off? The thought of his bed created a very vivid image of her with a certain Devil tangled up in the sheets, heat and sweat gliding their bodies together as they writhed-

She shut off that thought immediately as the elevator came to a smooth stop.

No bed. Couch then? Yes… she could sleep there.

She held her breath as the doors opened, and she forced herself to let go of the railing so she could actually leave the elevator. She stepped into the quiet of the penthouse, immediately feeling the draft from the open balcony doors and relaxed a fraction- it felt nice, a cool balm that soothed away jittery nerves. She felt like she’d gone two rounds with a kickboxer with the adrenalin running through her, the breeze helped calm her down somewhat.

“ _Chloe_.”

The low timber of the man in question echoed in her ears… and, yep, there was her heartbeat alright- shot to Hell. She withheld a snort at that turn of phrase. All inner peace out the window as Lucifer quickly descended the steps from his bedroom in just his shirt and suit pants, he was rolling up his sleeves as his gaze finally settled on her. She spotted his jacket thrown over the back of the couch and figured he’d probably shed it when he’d come back up from Lux and was probably settling down for the night.

“I’m sorry for barging in.” She apologised, rooted to the spot as she watched him make his way to the bar to fix himself and her a drink. “You probably have much more interesting things to do.” She smiled weakly, making a half-hearted gesture with her thumb to leave. He looked up, a half-amused smile on his lips and his eyes seemed to dance in the low light.

“Nonsense.” He chuckled at her deer-in-the-headlights stance as she stood there just inside the room. He could smell her from here, and it was _hard_ , pun intended, not to pounce on her and ravish her against his penthouse wall. But- he resigned himself, he was being a gentleman. She was only here to make sure she didn’t do something stupid.

As _bloody_ frustrating as that was. He’d take what he could get.

She watched him look her over, silently, and could feel the heat that was only fluttering in her stomach, noticeable but possible to ignore if she concentrated, somehow twist into tight little knots. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, what if being here made it worse? She scowled, thinking about how it’d probably be best to leave before she was in too deep. She opened her mouth to let him know but he was already walking her way, gently taking her by the elbow as her arms were folded around herself. “Now come here.” He guided her towards his couch and pushed softy at her shoulder. “Sit down.”

She plopped heavily onto the leather seat and automatically took the drink from him that he was handing her. Thoughts about leaving were shooed out her head the moment his hand barely touched her below... “Thank you.” She smiled shakily at him. “I’m sorry for-” _For what?_ Barging in? Ruining his evening plans? His night plans? Surely this was not what he wanted to be doing with his night with all those willing stunning super model women down there and- oh, she was getting off track again. “I’m sorry.” She shrugged her shoulders, that’d have to do.

He brushed her off. “Don’t be silly.” He moved to collect his own drink and was once again standing in front of her. “There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing than looking after a slightly intoxicated detective.” He chuckled.

“I am not intoxicated!” She scowled, offended. He rose an eyebrow at her, purposely dragging his eyes slowly over her body, and despite her not-sexy attire, his look practically seared through her clothes and she shivered. His smile turned positively mischievous as he met her eyes again. She sighed, resigned. “I’m a little out of sorts, yes.”

He shook his head in disbelief and muttered under his breath, “ _out of sorts_ ,” and scoffed as he sat down next to her. “So!” He spoke a little louder, making sure he had her full attention. “What do you suppose we do to entertain ourselves?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Ooh, we could play Twister?!”

“I am not playing Twister.” Chloe glowered. One, she hadn’t played that since her college days. Two, well… entangled limbs in close proximity while trying not to fall over one another but inevitably tumbling and landing in a sweaty heap- he was grinning at her and she knew it was a joke. “You’re not funny.”

“I am.” He preened. Still, he settled back against the couch and his hot gaze landed on hers. “So, what do you propose we do?”

She debated for a second, there wasn’t much she could do if she was going to be honest with herself- her subconscious thoughts were loud and clattering in her head for attention and they were going nowhere… _good_. She swallowed, feeling the heavy feeling settle in her stomach and she was pretty sure it was there to stay for the evening- no, she needed a distraction, away from… _that_.

“Movie?”

He huffed out though his nose and Chloe watched his nostrils flare as he did as his gaze narrowed on her for a fraction of a second. What was he thinking? She mirrored his gaze, meeting his eyes as she always did. Though that may not have been the wisest decision tonight, she inwardly cringed, as his eyes seemed bottomless and with his lips slightly parted like that she really, like _really_ wanted, to just reach up and-

He pulled back suddenly, and it was only then Chloe realized she had been leaning towards him. Damn, she needed to keep a tighter check on herself. She quickly placed the drink down on the table and pushed herself backwards into the corner of his couch, sliding easily over the leather, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

He watched her move, with something that looked a tiny little bit like pity- but she doubted it. “Got it. Well, I have Netflix and since I assume _Netflix and Chill_ is out of the question-” he shot her a lewd smile and she narrowed her eyes at him, turning away to distract herself. “I’ll go grab the tv.” He sighed dramatically, as though it was such an effort, put his own drink down and gracefully stood up. “Won’t be a sec, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do while I’m gone.”

She opened her mouth to retaliate with something akin to _is there anything that you wouldn’t do_? But when she turned her head he was already gone, and she could hear clattering from the other room. She supposed it was a good thing he could move so quickly, who knows where that topic could have led them.

Still, she moved to quickly down her drink and then kept herself perfectly still on his couch, focusing on getting all these pesky feelings under control. He reappeared a few minutes later, wheeling his television with him. She did feel slightly like a hindrance making him do all this for her and she opened her mouth to apologize, yet again, but the satisfied smile he had on his face as he dusted his hands together and straightened up had her snapping her mouth shut quickly. He looked so, so, _delectable_ , stood there with his sleeves rolled up and muscles moving as he pressed buttons on the television as it powered up.

So much for getting her thoughts under control. She laughed at herself and shook her head when the man in front of her looked at her in confusion. “Nothing.” She shifted in her seat, seriously debating crossing her legs, discreetly, but knew he’d spot the movement so instead she clenched her hands into fists, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand; the sharp pain a contrast to the constant throbbing need she could feel pulsing through her body. “Can we watch a horror?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “I never saw you as a horror person Detective!” He grinned. “But yes, Netflix has plenty of horror for our viewing _pleasures_ …” She swore he rolled that word off his tongue like that on purpose, how could he make it sound so so- argh, not helping.

Plus, he was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. She shrugged. “I’m not, usually.” But… but a horror film wouldn’t have much in the ways of intimacy, would it? She didn’t know how she’d cope watching loved-up couples jump all over each other in some romantic movie, or comedy, or action film where there was always one scene where the characters end up in bed together. “Feel like something different.” She said in way of explanation.

He stared at her a second, but if he had any suspicions he didn’t raise them. Instead, he grabbed the remote and came back to the couch, plonking himself down far enough way that he was thankfully not in her personal space but still close enough she could, if she just _reached out a little_ \- touch him. One arm spread against the back of the couch and the other hand was already preoccupied searching Netflix movies. She watched him as he was distracted. He really was beautiful, especially like this in the dim lighting of his penthouse where he was at home and in his element; all long lines and sharp angles as the flames from his fireplace across from them danced over his features.

How someone could be this inhumanely gorgeous was unfair.

It wasn’t helping her stupid libido.

She must have been staring a second too long because he was side-eying her, head turned just a fraction enough so that she could tell he was paying attention to her as he scrolled through the movies. “Like something you see?”

She ignored him, quickly turning back to the screen and watching the movies flash by as he scrolled. “Just pick one, Lucifer.” She sighed, she really didn’t have the patience, not tonight, and she wouldn’t be paying much attention anyway- probably. He was so damn distracting.

“Very well.” He sing-songed, selecting a random movie with a creepy doll on the cover.

She briefly wondered if demons could possess dolls and inanimate objects, like they could in movies… and then she remembered she had the Devil sat next to her… and she could just ask him, couldn’t she? How strange. Internal amusement filled her for a second, chasing away the ever-increasing need she could feel in her body. What was her life? How did she end up here? However, as per usual, he was already answering her unspoken question as though she’d said it aloud. Was she that transparent or did he just know her that well?

“Of course, in real life, demons couldn’t possess a doll even if they tried- no breathing heart, _so soul_ , no space for them to fit.” He was rambling away as he watched the opening credits. “I banned it years ago though, possession I mean, nasty habit and not at all becoming of them.”

She let him rant for a while, unsure what to do with the information, and finally just nodded slowly like it all made perfect sense. “Right.” She agreed. She supposed if she took it literally at face value it did actually make sense. “However, sadly I think watching horror movies won’t have the same impact anymore, with having the actual Devil as a partner and all.” He was looking at her in mirth as she continued. “Kinda takes the scary out of it.”

He looked at her for a second, a dark smile flitting over his features as he closed his eyes briefly, when he opened them they were glinting red in the dimly lit room. Her breath hitched, but not in fear, nope, she’d never tell him but his little displays of- power, well… she felt the answering throb and clench in her nether regions and gritted her teeth. “Nope, not scary.” She managed, narrowing her eyes at him.

If he noticed her reaction he didn’t say anything, simply flitting his eyes back to normal and grinning widely. “I can be if I want to be.” His chuckle was low, and it grumbled in his chest.

“I know.” She’d seen him render suspects into babbling messes; scare murderers into confessions when his patience had worn thin. Watched him throw people through glass windows, against walls, she knew he’d done more damage than she was aware of. But she also knew that he’d never hurt her, or Trixie, that this- this Devil, was technically a kitten when he was around her.

She smiled inwardly at that.

Then frowned.

She wasn’t allowed to think like that anymore.

He wasn’t hers to think of like that.

“Detective?” He was peering at her, worried, and she realized while she’d completely zoned out again he’d moved so he was in front of her. “Are you okay?” She bit her lip, why did he have no semblance of personal space? She could smell him, expensive cologne and the underlying musk he carried with him wherever he went. It was always stronger when he let his Devil side come out to play- she could practically _feel_ the heat radiating off him.

“Fine.” She smiled tightly, shooting him a pointed look at his closeness. “But if you want me to have any sense of control you better move back.” That was out her mouth before she could stop it, and she snapped her jaw shut quickly in shock, oops, so much for her well-trained respectful filter she prided herself on.

“Ooh!” He gleefully exclaimed. “Is my presence finally affecting you Detective?”

 _Way too much_ , answered the annoying voice in her head. However, her reply was a perhaps too quick hurried, “ _no_.”

He hummed, a small little sound she felt down to the tips of her toes that curled in her shoes, but moved back to his original position. “How, boring.”

She rolled her eyes good naturedly, before remembering they were supposed to be watching a movie- one that had already started and she’d missed all the opening set up. She purposely and pointedly turned away from him to look at the screen, ignoring his amused look that he cast her way as she moved.

Right, grisly horror movies with people dying in horrible twisted ways, this should keep her distracted long enough for the chocolate haze to leave her system.

* * *

Chloe was aware she was shivering, her skin was still overly hot and itchy, her thighs were clenched together as tight as she could without drawing too much attention and she was beginning to lose her mind; she was barely able to think clearly anymore... and she had no idea what was going on in the damn movie. It was about three quarters of the way through and she still wasn’t sure who the main characters were. Only that Lucifer’s presence next to her seem to grow the more her body betrayed her; she was more aware of him now than she ever had been. Her clarity was wavering, and she was fighting with herself for control.

She wondered if her actual feelings towards him were amplifying the aphrodisiac in her system.

Guilt was eating away at her, the only thing keeping her partially sane, as she’d spent the past half an hour imagining all the ways she could possibly persuade him to move closer to her… just a little… just so she could reach out touch him. She was sure the feeling would subside then, just a small little comfort she could allow herself?

He had no idea that she was sat here struggling with herself internally; beginning to feel like she was fighting a losing battle. No, he was engrossed in the movie with a giant amused grin as he munched on the popcorn he’d made for them. She hadn’t touched it. She could barely move. If she moved what was stopping her launching herself at him?

She was right earlier. She shouldn’t have come.

Everything was so much worse now.

He looked so innocent sat there. So adorable. So- ravish-able (was that even a word? she didn’t care). What was it about the candid figure of men in their element that made them so… attractive, so appealing? To women, everywhere?

She was going to have to leave- soon, if she was getting out of here with some dignity, she had to go… like now.

Why wasn’t she moving?

Her stomach tightened as he moved, shifting in his seat and crossing his legs to get comfortable, and the undeniable heady feeling of heat sank in her gut and shot down to her core in a sharp jolt that had her gasping. _Shit_.

Now he was looking at her, and now, _now_ she could tell he wasn’t as oblivious as he’d been pretending – of course he was being courteous as she sat and struggled with herself in the corner of his couch embarrassing herself. His eyes were dark, unfathomable, intent on her as he turned to look at her. She wondered what the state of her looked like- nope, she didn’t want to think about it.

“Chloe?” His voice was a low rumble and she squeezed her eyes closed in fear of losing all control if she met his gaze right now. Her tremors increased and she swore her senses had amplified ten-fold; she could feel every whisper of fabric, every quick breath in her lungs, her eyes were closed but she could hear Lucifer’s breathing from somewhere to her left, the rustle of his clothes as he shifted; the smell that was so unequivocally him that it turned her insides to mush. “Chloe?” He repeated, his voice more strained this time. In response she shook her head and squeezed her eyes tighter, moving her hands from her legs to her ears so she couldn’t hear him.

Her whole body was thrumming, her heart beating in time with the pulsing between her legs that was slowly working its way through her body. She was hanging on by a thread. A fleeting thought of maybe she should ask him to knock her out… and then she was panicking as she could feel him near her, and then he was gently grasping her wrists and prying them away-

* * *

Lucifer wasn’t unobservant. Nor was he a stranger when it came to sex- obviously. But he wasn’t used to seeing someone so blatantly turned on sitting next to him, and not actively doing something about it. Chloe was practically vibrating in need and it was becoming almost painful to ignore as he sat and pretended to watch the film.

He kept his eyes on the screen and shoved popcorn into his mouth to try distract himself from doing something they’d both regret later; but despite this his attention was mostly on the Detective curled up in a ball on the other end of his couch. She wasn’t watching the film. He didn’t even think she’d noticed that it was in fact coming to an end. She didn’t move. Eyes flitting around the room, mostly landing on him before frantically shooting away again to stare at the wall; he could see the pain behind her eyes as she struggled with herself and all he wanted to do was reach out and comfort her.

But he knew she wasn’t interested in him, not really, anything that was going on here was all those bloody chocolates fault- now he really wished he’d remembered their existence, because this wasn’t just torture for his Detective, it was taking a toll on his own control as well as he knew he could just- make it better for her… and for himself.

But she didn’t want that. Not really. She didn’t want him.

He finally gave up the pretense when she gasped, a quiet breathy desperate little thing as he’d shifted uncomfortable in the position he’d forced himself to sit in for nearly two hours. She turned towards him as he moved and their eyes caught for a second, her pupils were blown wide and hazy as she stared at him, and it took everything in his power to not just grab her and throw her over his shoulder. “Chloe?” He asked, wondering how much of her was still in there, but she quickly looked away and squeezed her eyes shut.

In the future he’d make sure to double check her desk for anything- _untoward_ …

…and they said he was the ruler of Hell… he sure hoped this was all a pure coincidence and not anything else, as this was some masterful torture. He gritted his teeth against the surge of heat that was pushing him into moving towards her. He wasn’t drugged, he could handle this. “Chloe?” She shook her head, eyes flickering beneath her lids as she covered her ears.

He couldn’t leave her like this. He didn’t really know what he was going to do; but she was in pain and he moved before he really thought it through- a protective instinct surging in him, one that he only ever felt around her. She had a tight grip, but he had angelic strength in his favor, so he peeled her fingers from her ears and wrapped his larger hands around her smaller ones. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over hers in some form of twisted comfort as he tried to figure out what to do.

If possible, after her brief moment of shocked stillness, her breathing sped up as she began to panic. “ _Get off me_.” She tried to pull her hands back but he didn’t relent. If you asked him later why he didn’t let go he wouldn’t be able to answer you- he just didn’t, and instead he held them steadfast as she struggled. She tried harder, and for a split second he forgot he was vulnerable around her and her long nails nicked his skin. He hissed at the sharp stinging pain and his grip loosened a fraction, but before she could wrap herself back into a self-pity ball he reached as fast as he dared in her condition, and snatched her forearms that were in the space between them.

Turns out it wasn’t the wisest move because in her panic she tried to stand up. He was precariously balanced as he leaned over and lost his footing. She yelped as he twisted them so he didn’t land in a heavy clump on top of her. Instead she hit the long stretch of couch with a bounce, and he quickly threw out an arm to stop himself from crushing her. His other hand had somehow managed to keep hold of her wrists, and as they unceremoniously fell onto his couch her hands were now pinned above her head, and they were both breathing heavily as he kept himself propped up over her.

As he caught his breath, he slowly began to realize the precarious position they had landed in. Her eyes were open now, huge, staring at him in unbidden lust as she panted through slightly parted lips. It would have been so, _so easy,_ to just lean down and take her lips in his. He was almost positive she wouldn’t resist; he could feel the heat off her radiating along the length of his body.

He groaned, calling on that rebellious streak to reign himself in and he managed to roughly shove himself backwards, landing back on his couch at her feet. He had but a second to center himself because he could feel Chloe scrambling away from him, and by the time he looked over she was already across the room heading towards the lift- _crap_. That failed- tremendously… he was going to have to think of another way.

* * *

Chloe wasn’t really aware of what she was doing. He’d been so close to her and she’d almost lost control, but his sharp pull back had been the equivalent of a bucket of cold water over her head. She couldn’t imagine the fall out come morning if she gave in and practically forced herself on him- he’d give it to her, she knew he would, and then what? Would they just go back to avoiding each other, pretend like nothing happened?

All she could think about was getting out of his penthouse, giving them time to breathe, giving him the space as he’d asked for not that long ago- she was about halfway to his elevator when he spoke; his voice sending a chill up her spine and she automatically stopped in her tracks with her back still to him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

She stood frozen for a second, breathily harshly into the silence of the room as she only now noticed the movie had finished, the credits had stopped rolling, and the tv had magically turned itself off. “Home, Lucifer.” She replied, gathering her courage to turn on her heel and look him in the eye. Her body was still thrumming, and it took everything in her not to just beg him to take it away, to help her, to pound the feeling away so fast she’d barely be able the breathe through the pleasure of it.

“Do you think you can make it?” He was stood by his couch, eyes cool as he regarded her, a position of authority, and she suddenly felt like a naughty schoolgirl who’d been caught trying to steal pencils from the stationary cupboard. He was moving towards her before she could reply, that kitten she’d likened him to earlier now a panther on the prowl. “Hmm? Do you think you can make it through the hordes of sweaty and willing men down there at Lux begging you to let them take you home with them?” He was in front of her now, and her thoughts flew out the balcony doors as he reached for her and threaded a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face in her haste between his fingers. “Do you think you could, Chloe?”

She whimpered, his touch and his closeness were almost unbearable. “I-”

He placed a finger over her lips cutting her off. She looked at him, feeling her legs wobble as he encroached on her personal space. “I don’t think you could, personally.” That same finger slipped slowly down her top lip, coming to a rest on her bottom one. He was watching her closely, she could tell, guarded behind those dark eyes of his. He paused. She breathed. Then when he spoke, his voice was gravelly and deep in his chest, his eyes boring holes into her very being. “Let me take the pain away, just for a bit. I promise my trousers will stay on if you so wish.”

And, there it was, the offer- the one she knew he didn’t really want. But, but she was frozen with want and _need,_ and that heady feeling from earlier was back and he was _so so so_ close to her- but… she whimpered again, but pulled her head back trying to clear it. “Lucifer, you don’t want-” _me, this… us_.

He blinked, something akin to confusion crossing his features. “Of course I want, Chloe, otherwise I wouldn’t be offering.”

She shook her head, taking a tiny stuttering step backwards; he let her go this time. “No, _me_.” She uttered. Talking was an effort now, and it was sapping energy from her faster than she could think, and her head was so jumbled that coherent thoughts were getting harder to form, but she knew what she was trying to get him to understand. If he just could _understand_ her. “You don’t- _me_ \- us.”

“You think I don’t want you anymore?” He tilted his head at her. “Chloe, I know you hold enough regret for the two of us… it’s practically eating you alive- but that’s definitely for another time. I want you _, bloody hell_ do I want you, more than you’ll ever know, but I thought you- you were so _scared_.” His eyes were sad, warm again, but sad now, a tiny smile on the edge of his lips as his hand came to frame her face.

Chloe closed her eyes, a tiny spec of clarity in the haze that was her mind and she grasped at it. “Not scared- I was, before… and I was stupid and I’m sorry, but… I’m not now.” She swallowed, leaning her head into his hands. “Not anymore.”

He looked unsure for a moment, and then it was gone, wiped from his face- she knew this would be a conversation for another time when her head was clearer and she could think in coherent sentences that made sense. He nodded, slowly, coming to rest his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes as she joined him.

They managed to get maybe two seconds of calmness between them.

And then Chloe’s predicament came crashing back down around them with the force of a freight train. Heat surged up in her so fast it knocked her off balance, her legs gave out and she dropped- well, she would have if Lucifer hadn’t already picked her up, hands on her hips and her legs around his waist. She hissed, dropping her head to his shoulder to try find some control- she was wheedling, spinning, her mind almost gone and her breaths desperate as she tried to stop herself from moving towards him for more friction.

When she pulled back from his neck, slowly, he was staring at her in unrestrained lust and she squeaked as his hands shifted to get a more stable grip. “Lucifer- I-” She wanted him. Now. Whatever way he wanted. Wherever he wanted. Just now… _now, now, now…_ she must have let out some needy little sound as her hips rocked against his because he sucked in a breath and she barely had time to register before his mouth was on hers, rough and ready and hungry. She whined, biting at his lip as her body finally got what it was so desperately craving. Yes. _Yes_. More.

His lips trailed from her mouth down her neck and she tilted to give him better access, her breaths panting as she rocked against him. He grinned against her neck as he shifted his hands to balance her better. Her hands wound themselves into his hair, fingers knotting around the strands as she dragged his head back to her lips.

He growled against the tug, breathing harshly for a second against her open mouth, but reclaimed her lips in earnest. She wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t either. This- _thing_ \- between them had been building for so long and they were both desperate to follow through before something, someone, anything interrupted them. Somehow, Chloe thought distantly in her mind as her lips were being kissed swollen, they probably wouldn’t separate even if someone did walk in on them. Something about that thought thrilled her and shot through her like a white-hot lightning bolt which settled in the seat of her thighs. She rocked against him as much as she could with the leverage she had and whined against his lips. She wanted more.

He obviously understood as one of his warm hands that was spread wide over her backside to keep her to him traced upwards over her hip and snaked itself around her waist for balance and he moved them to the couch. She hummed in approval as he dropped backwards, taking her with him, as he landed on the Italian leather with her still straddling him.

A far away more coherent part of Chloe’s brain had a stir of a memory from a long-ago dream, it snickered at what seemed so pale in comparison to where she was now.

His hands were at her waist, she could feel the heat though her sweater as he gripped at the material. Her hands framed his face as her hair formed a curtain around them as she ground against him, relishing in the friction that she got from his belt buckle. “Lucifer-” she mumbled into his lips, pitching her hips against him searching for gratification.

He grunted and before she could blink, he had flipped their positions. She was sat back against the couch, slightly dizzy with the speed of the movement, and he was kneeling on the floor between her now open thighs. She watched him, he was beautiful and truly in his element as his hands slid beneath the thickness of her sweater and hooked into the elastic waistband of her leggings and tugged.

She was too far gone to be embarrassed or to think about the fact she hadn’t shaved in a few days and tilted her hips up to give him room to pull the material over her hips and drag it down her thighs. She wiggled her way out of her leggings as fast as she could and he helped, discarding them somewhere over his shoulder as his hot hands touched her scorching skin. She sighed in relief as his thumbs rubbed little circles into the crease where her thighs met her pelvis, and she dropped her head back at finally, _finally_ , being touched the way she’d been craving all night.

She knew Lucifer could be a tease, she also knew he had way more experience than her in the bedroom department, but thankfully tonight he seemed eager to please her and she couldn’t be more grateful as she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle any touching teases right now. Those damn chocolates had her body on fire. She tried to shimmy herself closer to him, her thighs sticking uncomfortably to the couch, but she didn’t have time to complain as his hands were on her.

He had shoved the material of her panties to the side and lightly traced his knuckle over her wet folds. She groaned low in her throat and pushed closer to him, letting out a needy whine as she sought more friction. “Please.” She muttered, and before she could ask again, she keened upwards as he slid one long finger inside her. “ _Ah_.” Her hips lifted and his spare hand immediately came up to her stomach and pushed her back down, holding her firm to the couch. He slid his finger to the fork in his hand, and she tried to ground down on it, but he pulled it out and repeated the movement. She gasped, letting her head fall back against the couch. She needed this.

Her breaths were fast, panting into the quiet air of the penthouse, and she squeezed her insides around his finger needing, just needing- something… more… she must have let out some sort of sound as he pulled back. She almost shot up in panic but before she could his hands gripped her bare thighs and shoved her legs further apart, and his mouth was on her.

His hands were bruising, using his strength to keep her pinned to her couch as she squeaked in shock as his wet tongue licked one long line through her folds and her insides nearly crumbled. He pulled back a fraction, “ _you’re so wet_ ,” his voice dripped like sin as he mouthed the words against her clit, and she moaned, pushing her hips at him.

She was so close, she could feel her insides tightening and fluttering, everything curling inwards as she chased the feeling. She squeezed her eyes tighter still and whimpered, so close, just, just, her hands fisted harshly into his hair as he added one finger, then two in quick succession, and pumped them inside her. He angled his hand so his thumb could rub her bundle of nerves and that was all she needed- her insides contracted so tightly and she came without warning, tumbling over the edge in waves of pleasure as he hummed and licked his way through her orgasm without hesitation.

When she came down from her high she found him still kneeling on the floor, arms folded over her lap and looking roguishly handsome with her juices still on his chin. “Good?” He laughed as she reached for him, pulling him back to her lips as she tasted herself. He went happily, tongue meeting hers as she pulled him over her.

They kissed for a long moment and then Chloe shimmied herself flat on the couch, drawing him with her so he was over her. She reached for his belt buckle and had just gotten trembling fingers to corporate with tugging the stupid piece of tough leather free from its holes when he stilled, seemingly coming to some conclusion in his head as shifted to his knees and his hands came to hers, stopping them in their movements.

She looked at him in confusion, mouth part open as she looked up at him for answers.

He was looking down at her, restraint shone in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. “We said trousers stay on.”

She shook her head. What? He was doing this- now? _Now_? She swallowed, noting the seriousness in his tone and breathing her way through her desperate need to tear all his clothes off. “You said, not me.” She countered, hands moving back to his belt, but he took them in his left hand and pulled them away. She glowered at him. “Lucifer.”

He tilted his head at her, eyes dark as they bored into hers as he held her wrists firmly in one hand, the other coming to her face tracing the side of her forehead and smoothing her sweaty hair away from her face. She could tell he was struggling, keeping himself controlled as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “Chloe, you don’t want this.”

“I do.”

“No. That’s the chocolate’s talking.” He laughed bitterly at himself, closing his eyes a fraction. “You don’t.”

Chloe sighed, despite the thumping in her ears and the throbbing in her body, she had enough sense from her earlier orgasm to realize if she didn’t say something now then this would be over, for real this time. He’d send her home and _that would be that._ “The chocolates _are_ helping.” She agreed, quickly finishing before he could interrupt her. “ _But_ I wanted you before, they just improved my- confidence, to get what I want.” She lifted her knees so they framed his hips and raised her head a little to emphasize. “You.”

He looked so confounded. “You want me?”

Chloe restrained herself from rolling her eyes. She knew he needed this, this reassurance, as tough an image he portrayed to the world- inside he was insecure that anyone would really want him for him. All of him. The man and the Devil. The light and the dark. “Yes. _You_.” He blinked. She continued. “You’ve been avoiding me for ages. I thought you didn’t want me anymore after Eve. That we missed our chance, that we were partners and nothing more. But, yes, I still wanted you, _all of you_.” She pecked his lips quickly to iterate her point.

“I thought-” He cut himself off, and she watched the hope in his eyes bloom as they softened and looked at her as though she were some enigma he couldn’t solve.

“That’s your problem, you think too much.” She cracked a grin, knowing she had the same issue. “But, now, Lucifer, I want you inside me…” she paused, withholding a grin at the darkening of his eyes, “please?”

“Fuck.” He grunted, shifting his weight and letting go of her hands. She took immediate advantage of the freedom using them to grab his shoulders and pull him onto her.

She felt the moment he accepted her, that he let her truth settle back into his being. His hands gripped the bottom of her sweater and she arched her waist and lifted her arms so he could swiftly remove the overly thick hot item of clothing. He licked his lips as he stared at her chest clad in a plain black bra; it wasn’t anything fancy but it matched her underwear. “No top?” His eyes trailed the toned expanse of her stomach, his hand following the movement leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand continued to trail lower. “Um, no, comfier this way.” She mumbled as she canted her hips up towards him as his fingers traced the outline of her panties that were uncomfortably cold and wet against her body.

He hummed, sliding a finger under the stretchy elastic and pinging it against her.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She realized and before he could say anything to agree or attest to her observation, she had her hands on his buttons. She made fast work of the first few but her desperation for him was returning and her hands were shaking so she gripped the fabric and yanked, despite the quality of his clothing they could not withstand the might of a needy horny Chloe; they popped off and she was pushing his shirt off him before he could move to do it himself.

The ruined shirt landed on her calves, she felt the material whisper against her skin but paid it no mind as her hands were on his chest and running over sticky skin and, damn, she needed him, on her… now. If he was upset about his shirt he didn’t mention it, and in record time had his belt undone and his pants were halfway down his thighs before she realized he’d gone commando.

Of course he did. It didn’t surprise her at all.

His erection bounced in front of her and she greedily grabbed it with her hands, soothing her finger over the wet tip and enjoyed the small reward in the form of a hiss he let out as he gave up trying to remove his pants the rest of the way. Seemingly now as impatient as her. His hands roughly tugged at her panties and she heard the fabric give out as he tossed the offending item with the rest of her clothes.

She laughed but it quickly turned into a long moan as his hands slid under her thighs and urged them around his waist. She locked her ankles around him as the tip of him pushed at her entrance. Her hands stilled in their hasty movements over his skin as she pulled back to look at him, and he at her.

They locked eyes, filled with so much emotion, and he finally- _finally_ , pushed into her. They both groaned in unison as he slid in easily and filled her to the hilt. He sat there for a second, letting her adjust and she murmured happily around him and thrust her hips gently to tell him she was okay.

They started off slow, moving together in quiet pants, relishing in the feeling of finally being together. But their slow thrusts quickly turned more urgent as it came apparent they both needed something more, quicker, harsher, a hungry need for each other took over and his hands captured hers as she whimpered under him and pinned them over her head.

She arched her back and panted as he thrust into her, the movement carrying her whole body as she gave in and let the feelings wash over her thick and fast, and she let out small little moans in the back of her throat as he thrust in shallow snaps of his hips. She squeezed around him, muscles clenching tightly as she began to reach her second high.

He let go of her hands and moved, one hand resting beside her head and the other grasping at her hip and lifting her off the couch slightly. The change in angle was all she needed and she cried out, eyes rolling back into her head as she crested the wave that quickly built in her, pleasure filling her entire being starting from where they were joined and fanning out through her body like fireworks exploding. She felt rather than heard Lucifer grunt her name as he came inside her in little irregular short bursts that she took willingly.

They kept thrusting for a few seconds before slowing and stopping, still breathing each other’s air heavily.

He pushed back her hair from her forehead once more and she smiled happily up at him as he kissed her slowly, as if savoring her taste, and she sighed content into his lips as she returned in kind. Her body was spent, she was drained and as he pulled back she yawned, her mouth opening widely as she rolled her shoulders back to relieve some of the stiffness.

He laughed, a genuine open-hearted laugh as he stared at her. “Bedtime for the Detective?”

She did roll her eyes this time, but it turned to a hiss as he slowly pulled out of her and her insides clenched around the emptiness. “Yes. Can I-?”

He knew what she was asking apparently as he nodded, already moving to quickly shed himself of his pants that were still around his thighs. “Stay.” He swooped her up and carried her to the bed. She giggled as she landed on soft sheets, grabbing at him happily as he joined her…

… morning swept over them and before they realized the early signs of dawn were breaking through Lucifer’s thin curtains. Chloe stirred, realizing somewhere in the night she had misplaced her bra and… what would you have it, apparently the Devil was a cuddler. Chloe smiled sleepily as her shift had Lucifer’s arm around her tightening as he pulled her tired body back into him. She went willingly and quickly rejoined him in sleep; the silk sheets warm and soft around her legs as she slipped back into slumber.

The next time she awoke it was for a different reason. “Mmm.” She pushed back into the man behind her and turned to hide her smile against his pillow as she could feel him hard and wanting, gently sliding against her folds as he held her to him. “Chloe likes.” She mumbled, still sleepy as he rocked.

“Good.” He replied, his voice relieved, and Chloe relaxed back into him as his hand travelled slowly from her waist, over soft skin his warm hand went… down… down… he chuckled into her ear and she shuddered at the ghost of his breath as it wafted tendrils of cool air over her neck. He groaned low in his throat as his hand finally slipped between her thighs finding her wet and needy already. “Lucifer likes too.”

Chloe laughed, turning over in his arms and pulled him onto her. He went freely and smiled down at her a little giddy, she was sure her smile matched his. “So…” She mumbled against his lips as they claimed hers. He pulled back to look at her questioningly. “Will you admit the chocolates may have been a good idea after all?”

He smirked, hand still between her thighs, and licked his lips at her small whine as he traced her folds with the tips of his fingers.

“You know, I think they may have been my best idea yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm popping this as the first in many smutty fics I am going to write, so I created a series for it as i'm organised like that.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
